dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Daniel Carter (New Earth)
Wikipedia history: * (cur) (last) 23:03, 13 August 2006 Piet Delport (Talk | contribs) m (→Metropolis's new hero - disambig) * (cur) (last) 12:46, 3 August 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) (→Pre-debut publicity - cleaning out spec) * (cur) (last) 04:25, 27 July 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) (story titles in quotes , Replaced: One Year Later → "One Year Later" (2), using AWB) * (cur) (last) 14:28, 23 July 2006 Nightscream (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 10:50, 20 July 2006 Exvicious (Talk | contribs) (return previously sourced version of image) * (cur) (last) 08:34, 20 July 2006 OrphanBot (Talk | contribs) (Removing image with no source information. Such images that are older than seven days may be deleted at any time.) * (cur) (last) 05:53, 20 July 2006 Someguy0830 (Talk | contribs) (since teleportation was argued away, saying he specifically teleported others doesn't make much sense) * (cur) (last) 01:47, 20 July 2006 CovenantD (Talk | contribs) (ignore me then) * (cur) (last) 01:06, 20 July 2006 Ace Class Shadow (Talk | contribs) m (Forgive me if I don't acknowledge a GIPU responsibe for repeated Wikipedia:vandalism.) * (cur) (last) 00:28, 20 July 2006 161.38.222.14 (Talk) (RV teleportation is speculation, could be moving at super speed masked by light emission, past fictional events can be presented in the past tense Wikipedia: Guide to writing better articles.) * (cur) (last) 00:09, 20 July 2006 Ace Class Shadow (Talk | contribs) m (Reverting to last version by Ace Class Shadow. Displayed data was in the wrong tense, did not focus on the title typic and included speculation falsely attributed to a fictional character.) * (cur) (last) 21:02, 19 July 2006 75.4.115.57 (Talk) (RV that is so wrong it's sad.) * (cur) (last) 20:30, 19 July 2006 Ace Class Shadow (Talk | contribs) (Correcting information to focus on Supernova, removing speculation which is NOT Kent's and correcting powers. THIS is what happens when I leave to you people. Honestly....) * (cur) (last) 02:22, 19 July 2006 71.0.242.4 (Talk) (→Metropolis' new hero) * (cur) (last) 03:33, 17 July 2006 Beyers31313 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:16, 13 July 2006 161.38.222.14 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 22:14, 13 July 2006 161.38.222.14 (Talk) (→Character history) * (cur) (last) 22:14, 13 July 2006 161.38.222.14 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 13:59, 13 July 2006 CovenantD (Talk | contribs) (→Character history - rm "hinting at" speculation) * (cur) (last) 09:24, 13 July 2006 Doc Comic (Talk | contribs) (Added power, character history) * (cur) (last) 03:50, 13 July 2006 161.38.222.14 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 14:40, 11 July 2006 Allen Holt (Talk | contribs) m (→Character history) * (cur) (last) 04:43, 11 July 2006 CovenantD (Talk | contribs) (→Powers and abilities - rm speculation) * (cur) (last) 18:26, 8 July 2006 Ace Class Shadow (Talk | contribs) m (Reverting misguided edit.) * (cur) (last) 18:46, 6 July 2006 152.17.58.160 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 20:17, 30 June 2006 Ace Class Shadow (Talk | contribs) (Hey, geniuses, he's debuted. Gees. Fixing page per fist appearance. What really burns me is what you'd list under "pre-debut hype". Honestly.) * (cur) (last) 09:42, 30 June 2006 Veemonkamiya (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 11:20, 26 June 2006 Exvicious (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 20:33, 25 June 2006 Lkinkade (Talk | contribs) m (clean up and re-categorisation per CFD using AWB) * (cur) (last) 22:22, 17 June 2006 Doczilla (Talk | contribs) (→Pre-debut in story references) * (cur) (last) 05:20, 17 June 2006 Exvicious (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:53, 31 May 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:57, 31 May 2006 Rocketgoat (Talk | contribs) (adding Booster Gold connections (info from Wizard)) * (cur) (last) 20:34, 31 May 2006 Kaijan (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 20:33, 31 May 2006 Kaijan (Talk | contribs) (Citation of original appearance of Nova) * (cur) (last) 11:38, 31 May 2006 65.167.250.202 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 00:44, 20 May 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) m (rm speculation) * (cur) (last) 23:31, 19 May 2006 72.4.63.128 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 18:57, 19 May 2006 Exvicious (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 23:48, 18 May 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) (rv solicitation spoiler. Please don't do this; it's less than reliable, and it's not what someone expects to find on the comics entries.) * (cur) (last) 10:42, 18 May 2006 84.13.17.124 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 18:20, 16 May 2006 ChrisGriswold (Talk | contribs) (rm speculation) * (cur) (last) 00:40, 16 May 2006 Kaijan (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 23:46, 15 May 2006 Kaijan (Talk | contribs) (Nova from World's Finest #178 & 180) * (cur) (last) 18:11, 4 May 2006 UltimatePyro (Talk | contribs) (→See also) * (cur) (last) 21:44, 15 April 2006 Rocketgoat (Talk | contribs) m (removing Superboy from See Also section) * (cur) (last) 21:31, 15 April 2006 Rocketgoat (Talk | contribs) (rewriting several parts of article, adding info about first appearance and picture) * (cur) (last) 21:17, 15 April 2006 Rocketgoat (Talk | contribs) (removing speculation) * (cur) (last) 20:47, 14 April 2006 Ace Class Shadow (Talk | contribs) m (→One Year Later) * (cur) (last) 03:20, 14 April 2006 Rocketgoat (Talk | contribs) (Clark Kent --> Superman, and linking it) * (cur) (last) 18:21, 13 April 2006 Exvicious (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 22:43, 7 April 2006 Markeer (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 21:10, 3 April 2006 Traviswastaken (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 03:44, 3 April 2006 Exvicious (Talk | contribs) `Profzoom 20:44, 17 August 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time) Re: Merging with Booster Gold article I know this article is tagged to be merged with the Booster Gold article now that Supernova's true identity has been revealed. However, it might be worth while to see whether or not Booster chooses to remain as Supernova or return to his classic identity before the merge is made. I would recommend waiting until 52 concludes. Any thoughts? --Brian Kurtz 22:01, 7 February 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I hadn't considered that.koku 13:35, 8 February 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, so 52 #52 has now established that Daniel Carter is going to inherit the mantle of Supernova. There is no longer a need to merge this article. However, the statistical information and finer details will need to be updated. --Brian Kurtz 14:56, 3 May 2007 (UTC) Supernova image I pulled the Supernova image since it was from the period that Booster was wearing it. There may be one that's useable from the single issue of 52 where Daniel was wearing it or from his appearances in Booster Gold Volume 2. - Byfield (talk) 23:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Full Name Daniel's full name Daniel Jon Carter was revealed on his trophy in 52 Week Nineteen (2006) --- Dartalon